With the continuous development of the display technology, people have higher requirements for the display effect of a display panel. Increasing the screen-to-body ratio is an important way to improve the display effect of the display panel. Therefore, a narrow border on the display module is required for the display panel.
In order to make the narrow border, an integrated circuit chip is provided on a flexible circuit board, i.e., the chip-on-Flex (COF) technology, by which the bonding region between the border and the integrated circuit chip is decreased, so that the width of the lower border of the display panel is half of that the conventional module or even less, which significantly narrows the width of the border, while the lower border of the backlight module is also narrowed.
In order to adapt to the narrowed lower border of the backlight module, the size of the flexible circuit board connected to the light emitting unit is correspondingly decreased, which reduced the bonding area between the flexible circuit board and the light guide plate to less than half of the conventional module. As a result, the light guide plate is easily misplaced or even detached from falling, affecting display effect of the display panel or even causing failure in display, reducing the durability of the backlight module and the display panel, and decreasing the service life of the display panel.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a backlight module and a display device, to solve the above problems.